Mobile Suit Gundam ARIES
Mobile Suit Gundam ARIES is an Anime series based on the Gundam Franchise. It ran for 50 episodes, separated into two seasons. The series revolves around Sky Rayel, a 16 year old girl who spends her free time secretly developing a strange Mobile Suit: The Gundam. But when the Lunar Colony declares war on Earth, Sky becomes drawn into the fighting, and at the center: Mysterious beings known as Seraphs. The series is the first Gundam Series to revolve around a female main protagonist. Story Many years ago, Earth was crumbling under a crisis of overpopulation and lack of resources. In order to fight this, the governments of Earth, forming a combined body, launched a mission to colonize the moon. 241 LC (Lunar Century). Over 200 years after the success of the Lunar Colonization mission. Earth is at peace. Earth has no control of the moon, after they respectfully and peacefully chose to become independent, but they are still able to trade and benefit from the resources found there. Sky Rayel. 16 years old. bright orange hair. Daughter of the owner of the Mobile Suit Factory in the Industrial City Muria. With one dream: To create the strongest Mobile Suit in History. But when the Lunar Colony suddenly and unexpectedly declares war on Earth, she must use the Gundam to protect her family in a world changing too fast to keep up with. But as Sky fights in the Gundam, she discovers a deeper plot, and as the war goes on, it becomes clear that the ominous 'Heaven's Herald Foundation' are more than they appear, as a strange sub-species called 'Seraphs' appear, changing the course of Humanity forever... Plot Season 1 In 241 LC, in the Industrial City Muria, 16 year old Sky Rayel spends her time between school and a special project: To create the strongest Mobile Suit in history. One day, Sky returns home from school, to find a selection of parts she had requested from her father in order to work on her Mobile Suit. After a brief conversation, in which Sky and her father discuss the use of two V-shaped antennae she plans to put on the MS, she leaves to work on the machine. Four months later, while she is at school, a message is broadcast from Burius Kavel, the leader of the Lunar Colony, declaring his intentions of war against Earth. Hearing an explosion from the direction of her fathers Mobile Suit Factory, a distressed Sky runs out of her school. She eventually arrives at the old site of the MS Factory, where her own machine is near completion. Deciding to protect her father and his employees, she assembles the Mobile Suit, and launches it in it's Mobile Armour mode, G-Arrow. Flying to the Mobile Suit Factory, Sky crashes through the ceiling and into one of the three Lunar Military Zex Mobile Suits. It then transforms into it's main form: Gundam. After taking out the three Zex units, Sky reveals herself as the pilot of Gundam, much to her father's disapproval. After a short argument, Sky is reminded of the events that caused the death of her mother, who was previously a test pilot who was killed in an accident 10 years prior. After replacing the armour on Gundam with newer materials, Sky is soon thrown into another battle with Lunar forces, where a battle with a remaining Zex unit leaves Sky victorious. The two battles that Sky takes part in eventually draws the attention of the Earth Union, who send the battleship Valiante to investigate the attack. It takes little time for Sky, as the pilot of Gundam, to be brought before Captain Heredon Markis, the captain of the Valiante. After Markis' initial attempts to procure Gundam off of Sky, his efforts meeting stubborn refusal, Sky meets Loker Valkyr, an Independent Military Contractor stationed on the Valiante. It is on his suggestion that Sky agrees to become an IMC herself. Gundam is brought up to the Valiante for repairs, and Sky spends some time getting to know the crew of the ship. Soon after this, the Valiante is attacked by Lunar forces, which Sky meets in the Gundam, alongside Loker in his Arise MS, a customized version of the standard-issue Arive machines, as well as the Valiante's main Mobile Suit squadron. After almost being overpowered by the Lunar forces, and after the leader of the MS squadron is killed, they are saved by a group of pilots that launched from the Muria factory, led by Navio Cravel, a senior worker at the factory. Returning to the Valiante after the battle, Sky finds herself blamed for the death of the MS squadron leader by the rest of the squadron because of the power of the Gundam, and is again saved by Loker, as well as Navio. After this confrontation, Sky is officially made a member of the crew, despite Captain Markis' initial reluctance to accept her, and Navio, in lieu of any willing or qualified pilots, is made the commander of the MS squadron, despite his lack of Military rank. After this, the Valiante sets course for the Military Command Station, on the colony EU-1. Arriving at the colony, Sky wanders off to explore the colony, and is run into by a girl, who calls herself Harmonia. After spending the day befriending the girl, a conversation by an artificial stream in the colony results in Harmonia being tracked down by Earth Union Military Forces soldiers, and, after Sky herself is found by her supervisor from the Valiante, the girl is revealed to be Harmonia Kavel, the daughter of Burius Kavel, the head of the Lunar Colony, and is taken in my the EUMF for questioning. As Harmonia is roughly interrogated by EUMF operatives, Sky watches on a monitor. As she moves to interrupt, Loker tries to calm her down. After this, Sky confronts Captain Markis on the situation, who sharply rejects her proposal, and orders the Valiante to depart. Once the Valiante leaves the colony, the engineering crew discover a stowaway on-board the ship: Harmonia. Markis is initially angry at this, and instructs the ship to turn back. However, after hearing Harmonia out, he eventually, and begrudgingly, allows her to stay aboard the ship, giving her a temporary field commission on-board the Valiante. Characters *Sky Rayel: 16 year old Main Protagonist of Gundam ARIES. A talented Mobile Suit designer and Pilot, Sky is subject to much bullying from her Classmates, due to her typically boyish interests, but tends to shrug it off, preferring to focus on getting things done. She is the designer and pilot of the Gundam, which she created to achieve her dream of creating the most powerful Mobile Suit ever. She comes across as somewhat over-confident, finding it easy to argue with Captain Markis as an equal, but is very much a child, and finds it hard to fight alongside the Earth Union pilots on the Valiante. After refusing to hand over Gundam to the EU, she eventually joins the Valiante as an independant Military Contractor. She forms a close mentor-like relationship with fellow Independant Military Contractor . She is later discovered to be a Seraph, holding the ARIES gene. After the Gundam is nearly destroyed by the explosion of energy released by her first activation of her Seraph abilities, she comes to temporarily pilot a custom Arise unit, given to her by Loker, which she pilots between season 1 and 2. At the beginning of season 2, she begins to pilot a more advanced mobile suit, created to utilize her Seraph abilities; the Arch Gundam. *Captain Heredon Markis: Captain of the Earth Battleship Valiante. After initially coming across as harsh in trying to perusade Rael to give up control of Gundam, even threatening her, he eventually agrees to take her on as an Independant Military Contractor. He comes across as very sharp to most, but deeply desires to protect earth and it's people. He resents hiring IMCs like Rael and Loker, resulting in him frequently clashing with both of the former over their freedom aboard the Valiante. *Loker Valkyr: An Independant Military Contractor on the Valiante, piloting a customised Arive Mobile Suit, the Valkyrie Alive. He is very laid back, and often completely ignores even Captain Markis, prefering to work based on his own instinct and intellect. Previously running a company building custom Industrial Mobile Frames, he is an expert MS pilot, as well as an expert mechanic. These characteristics lead him to become something of a mentor